Blue ChuChu
Blue ChuChus are a type of blue colored ChuChus in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They are one of the four main types of what can be considered the regular ChuChus. The role of the Blue ChuChus vary greatly between games, they have been both the rarest and most common types of ChuChus and often have varying method of attacks like electricity or nothing more than a regular lounge attack depending on the game. It debuted in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask like the three other regular ChuChu types and has since appeared in various other games. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' Blue ChuChus are the rarest kind of ChuChus in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. They are only found in the Great Bay Temple. Unlike the other types of ChuChus in the game, they drop nothing but can be frozen by using Ice Arrows since they are made out of water. This can also be used to turn them into ice blocks, which can then be climbed. This allow Link to solve some puzzles centered around this aspect of the Blue ChuChu. Tatl's Comment "Blue Chuchu... This doesn't have anything inside of it, so it's really just a blob of water." ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' Blue ChuChus are once again the rarest kind of ChuChus in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker with only 23 Blue ChuChus appearing in total throughout the Great Sea. In this game they act as an alternate version of the Yellow ChuChu with nothing really different between the two aside from the Blue ChuChu's drops and special status. Like the Yellow ChuChu, the Blue ChuChu generate electricity from its body, which will damage Link if he perform a direct sword attack. Blue ChuChus are at the center of a sidequest in this game that require Link to gather 15 Blue Chu Jellies and give them to Doc Bandam, which will make the Blue Potions available to purchase. This is made more difficult by the fact that the Blue ChuChus will only drops the Blue Chu Jellies once, which means that Link has to kill 15 different Blue ChuChus. Wind Waker Figurine "There are ChuChus of many different colors, all with their own distinct characteristics. In general, they are most susceptible to projectile weapons." ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' With the Yellow ChuChus abscent from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, they are way more common than in their past incarnations. They are based on their Wind waker incarnations and can electrify their bodies, which means that they must be stunned to be open to regular sword attacks or taken care of with ranged attacks. They are still rarer to find than Red ChuChus and Green ChuChus but unlike the most specific types of ChuChus they can be found all over Hyrule. The Minish Cap Figurine "Appear in various areas. Chuchus come in many colors. Each color is a little different, but ranged weapons work well against all." ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Blue ChuChus are very different than its past incarnations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Blue ChuChus is the rarest type of ChuChu in this game aside from the Rare Chu. In this game, ChuChus can fuse together to become bigger ChuChus and be split into smaller ChuChus if hit by a sword while being bigger than the regular size. It drops Blue chu Jelly, which has the same effect as the Blue Potion and restore all hearts. When two ChuChus fuse together, they become the color of the most common one, which means that the Blue ChuChu will lose its properties if it fuses with any ChuChu that isn't Rare or Blue. ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' Blue ChuChus are based on their The Wind Waker incarnation in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Their main difference is that it is now always electrified, which makes them stronger versions of the Yellow ChuChus in this game. They can only be defeated by indirect attacks unlike Yellow ChuChus. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' Blue ChuChus return to their role of water based ChuChu variants in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Like in Twilight Princess, they can fuse and be splitted if multiple ChuChus touch eachothers. If they are split horizontally however, they the top one will just fall onto the lower one causing them to fuse once again. They will stick to Link if he touch them and reduce his movements while damaging him until he shake them away. This is especially dangerous in the case of the Blue ChuChu since they are fought underwater and Link will drown if he waste too much time trying to get rid of them. Fi's Comment "This is a rare, aquatic Chuchu. Known for attaching itself to unaware victims, its gelatinous body will clog your air pipe, literally taking your breath away. It is exceedingly dangerous to allow one of the larger specimens to stick to you for any length of time." ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' They are now the most common type of ChuChu in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Like in the past 3D games they can appear in bigger version but they can no longer be splitted and fuse with other ChuChus, which means that their size is defined the moment they spawn. They will usually drop Blue Chu Jelly unless they are killed with elemental attacks, which will cause them to drop different types of Chu Jellies depending on the element. Being killed by ice will cause them to drop White Chu Jelly. Being killed by fire will cause them to drop Red Chu Jelly. Being killed by electricity will cause them to drop Yellow Chu Jelly. Hyrule Compendium Entry "This low-level, gel-based monster can be found all over Hyrule. It tends to spring its attacks on unsuspecting prey from the ground or from trees. Its strength varies by size, and the type of jelly it drops varies depending on whether the Chuchu was heated up, cooled down, or shocked." Category:ChuChus Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies